The present application relates to a wrought alloy, and more particularly, to an wrought aluminum alloy.
Extruded aluminum is being employed to impart high strength to automobile bumpers, structural materials, smartphones, IT components. Although 7000 series aluminum alloys are being employed as such extruded aluminums, such 7000 series aluminum alloys have low extrudability, and thus exhibit limitations with regard to cross section shape and reduced productivity.
That is, although 7000 series aluminum alloys have a high yield strength of 500 MPa following T6 heat treatment, and are thus widely used in applications ranging from aircraft parts and automobiles, to smartphone cases, there is a limitation in that the material has low extrudability due to having high rigidity. Moreover, there is a limitation in that deformation occurs during the T6 heat treatment. In the case of typical structural materials, deformation may be controlled through a final processing step. However, in the case of smartphones and various precision extrusion products, additional processing increases manufacturing costs, and thus reduces cost competitiveness. In addition, when producing billets using a continuous casting technique, there is a limitation in that cracks are generated during the billet manufacturing process when there is a sudden volume change of 0.3% or greater near the solidus. Thus, it is becoming increasingly necessary to develop a material in which cracks are not generated during the manufacturing of billets using a continuous casting technique, and which has excellent extrudability, exhibits low deformation during T6 heat treatment, and achieves a yield strength of at least 500 MPa following heat treatment.